Along Came Three Spiders
by Jupitarian-Felenoid
Summary: Three sisters have been on the Justice League radar for years now, especially after one escaped from prison. They meet up with the Team and naturally, drama shall ensue. Can they get themselves back into the world and become better members of society, or will they remain hoodlums of the American justice system? Hinted, possibly, eventual RobinxOC. Major Artemis bashing shall happen
1. Trespassers

Behold, my new slight obsession! Been thinking about this for a while now, and decided what the heck, I'll post it! XD

I in no way own anything pertaining to Young Justice, Justice League, or DC Comics. All characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own Black Widow, Arachnophobia and Digits.  
.********************************************************************************

"Batman to cave," a voice broke out from the monitor.

"We're here Batman," Robin answered, walking up with the others.

"There have been numerous amounts of reports around the area of Jefferson, Alabama for disturbances. We have reason to believe that it may be Black Spider. We want you to go and investigate," Batman explained.

"We accept the mission," Aqualad stated, stepping forward.

Batman nodded and the screen went dark. Kid Flash gave an excited whoop and did a small dance on the spot.

"We got a _mission~_! We're totally gonna get that spider freak back!" he cheered.

"We must proceed with utmost caution Kid, Black Spider is exceedingly dangerous," Aqualad reminded the boy.

"Black Spider's days are numbered!" Superboy stated, slamming his fist into his palm.

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys' behaviours and walked over to the bio-ship, the boys close behind them.

When they got to Jefferson, they landed and split into teams of two: Robin and Kid Flash, Artemis and Superboy, M'gann and Aqualad.

"I think we have a heading," M'gann stated through their telekinetic link.

"Where're we going?" Kid questioned, already speeding away, Robin right behind him.

"There is a warehouse on the outskirts of town, an old abandoned lumber mill, many of the residents claim that the sightings have been around there," Aqualad answered.

The group met up a couple yards away from the mill, looking over before they moved forward.

"This place looks creepy," M'gann stated, shivering slightly.

"Just 'cause it's abandoned doesn't mean it's haunted," Artemis shot back haughtily.

M'gann glared at the blond as she walked by and followed after the others as they began walking towards the mill. Superboy pushed open the large steel doors, the metal giving a loud shriek as they moved.

"So much for a surprise attack," Robin muttered.

The team stayed still for a couple seconds, listening for any sign of anyone in the mill.

"Maybe no-one's home," Kid offered, raising an eyebrow and walking in.

The steel doors slammed closed behind them, making everyone jump.

"You just _had_to say it," Artemis huffed.

"It gets weirder," Robin's voice called out, coming from further into the mill.

The others walked forward and found the boy wonder standing on a metal landing looking down into the working area. When they looked down to see what he was looking at it, the girls shrieked and the boy's raised their eyebrows.

"I am now welmed," Robin muttered.

The working area was swarming with spiders of all kinds and shapes. Some were bigger than the others, nearly reaching the height of a small child.

"Black Spider doesn't have spider minions," Aqualad stated, trying to piece the new information together.

"That's because they're mine."

The team swung around just as a blur slammed into Superboy, making him topple over the railing into the area bellow.

"Superboy!" M'gann cried, flying down to him.

A laugh resonated through the mill, bouncing off the walls and machines. Everyone readied themselves for battle.

The figure lurched out of the shadows again and slammed into an unsuspecting Kid Flash. When Artemis fired an arrow at the figure, the arrow was deflected and shot into the roof, making it rattle with the impact. As Artemis watched her arrow being deflected a long rod swung out and knocked her down to the lower level with Superboy and M'gann, Kid not far behind, the shadow retreating to the darkness again. It then shot out towards Robin and Aqualad, the two being forced to leap over the railing to avoid it. They grouped together and watched their surroundings. The laughter from before sounded through the mill, making the teens' skin crawl.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Superboy roared, stepping forward.

"You have to be specific child," a feminine voice called out.

"Which one of us?" it called out again.

Once this was said, Robin's face dropped and he groaned, making everyone look at him.

"It's not Black Spider we're after, although, they _do_deal with spiders," he growled, tightening his grip on his pole.

"So _you're_boy wonder are you?" the voice called out again.

"Looks more like a boy _blunder_," it said again.

The voice laughed again and Robin stepped forwards, standing up straight.

"Robin, who are we faced with?" Aqualad asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"The Arachnid Sisters," the boy replied as a dark figure walked out from the shadows.

The figure was a fairly tall teenage girl. She had black hair that was spiked in a way that it looked like eight spider legs were sprouting from her crown and covered about 80 percent of the top half of her face. She wore a crimson sleeveless sweater that reached down to the top of her abdomen and black shorts, crimson belts hanging in an X as well as black combat boots covering her feet. She also had long pointed fingernails painted with a deep crimson. She stepped forward and crossed her arms, giving the group a cocky smirk.

"I thought you said sisters," Kid questioned, raising an eyebrow.

As he said this, the girl's smirk grew, and the teens realized why. Out of the shadows behind her, stepped forward two exact copies of the girl, all the way down to the creepy smirk plastered on their faces.

"Great… triplets," Artemis grunted, tightening her grip on her bow.

"It's like going back in time, seeing somewhat familiar faces," one sister stated.

"Yeah, except I swear they were older the last time we duked it out," another one added.

"That's because we're standing in front of their little lackies girl," the girl in the middle answered. "These ones are nothing but small fry."

"Who are you calling a small fry!" Superboy roared, running towards them.

"Superboy, wait!" Robin cried, trying to get the clone to stop.

One of the other sisters stepped forward and spun around on her toes, kicking her leg out and slamming her foot into Superboy's chest, a loud crack resonating through the entire mill and the boy went flying across the room.

"Superboy!" M'gann cried, watching him fly back.

Everyone drew their weapons and the girls smirked at them.

"Now, now ladies, we've gotten rude in our months of solitude, introductions are necessary," the middle sister stated, stepping forward so that she was standing beside her other sister.

"Digits," the sister that kicked Superboy said.

"Arachnophobia," the other sister said, stepping forward.

"And I am Black Widow, leader of the pack. And you," she pointed to the group of teens. "Are trespassing on our territory."

As the words left Black Widow's lips, Digits' smirk grew into one of malice and she shot forward towards the group, closely followed by her sisters. While the groups were clashing with each other, the three sisters revealed that they were very different fighters from each other.

Digits was not afraid of taking the fight head on, thrusting herself into the middle of the brawl, but still managing to hold her own. Black Widow was also an intense fighter, but a little more decisive than her sister, seemingly able to plot out her punches and kicks so that they always landed. Arachnophobia on the other hand, wasn't a fighter at all, simply standing among the rafters of the mill, watching with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Black Widow and Digits managed to push the teens back so that they were barricaded behind a large sheet of scrap metal.

"Why are we hiding? We can take 'em!" Superboy growled.

"Which fight are _you_fighting? We're getting our cans kicked out there!" Kid shot back, bracing his back against the sheet.

"We need a strategy," Aqualad stated, chancing a look around their cover, only for a long steel beam to whizz by his face.

"What we _need_is a tactical retreat," Robin stated.

"Run away? Since when did you become a coward?" Artemis sneered, gripping her bow tighter.

"I'm not being a coward, I'm being _smart_," Robin replied with a huff. "Batman talked about these three like they were the greatest threat to the Justice League. It took all seven original members just to apprehend Black Widow; they never managed to get the other two in cuffs."

"Alright oh mighty smart one, what do we do?" Kid asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Robin took a chance and peeked out from behind the sheet. "Digits is the main combat; she's the strongest among the sisters physically, but she doesn't have that much control. Black Widow is the leader; she's all about tactics and strategies, every move is planned out to work," he explained.

"What about that one?" M'gann asked, nodding her head up to the rafters.

Robin followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Arachnophobia. She's just about as equal of a threat as Black Widow and Digits. She doesn't need to charge in battle, she hasn't needed to for a long time," he replied.

As the words left his mouth, he noticed said triplet look down at him, her smirk growing, making the hair on the back of Robin's neck stand up. There was a soft clicking from behind the group and he slowly turned, as did the others.

"And that's why!" Robin yelped, leaping into a standing position.

Standing only feet away from the group, was the biggest spider any of them had ever seen. Its colouring resembled that of a wolf spider, but this one stood at an insane seven feet tall. The spider clicked its mandibles together and dashed forwards. The teens managed to leap away, but one of the sisters followed them and managed to wrap their arms around M'gann's torso.

"I wonder if you taste as good as Manhunter," she mocked, lowering her head.

M'gann struggled, but the sister continued to lower her head until her cheek grazed the part of the martian's neck that wasn't covered. Snapping open her jaw, she revealed a set of long teeth just long enough for M'gann to see them before they sunk into her neck, her scream resonating through the mill.

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad cried, trying to fight off the other triplet alongside Kid Flash and Artemis.

Before anyone could move, Superboy roared and leapt forward, leaving Robin alone with the massive spider. He jumped into the air and his fist connected with the top of the triplet's head, tearing her away from M'gann and slamming into the concrete ground with a crack. The two young heroes landed on the gorund and M'gann clenched her fingers around her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Superboy ran over to her and knelt down to her level. Before he could ask if he was alright, four small pale rods shot out of the dust created by the triplet's crash and impaled themselves into the clone's shoulder, pinning him back to the wall.

"Ooooooo, you did it now," Arachnophobia's voice called out from the rafters. "Digits' not very reasonable when she's ticked off."

Everyone turned to where Superboy was pinned to realize that the rods were still leading into the dust. When the dust settled, it was concluded that they weren't rods at all. They were her fingers.

"That. Is _so_gross," Artemis sneered.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Black Widow stated, leaping up so that she was in the rafters with her sister.

The teens all turned their attention to Digits, the girl staring Superboy down with the deadliest glare they had ever seen. She slowly walked out of the dust and gave a feral snarl; her lips curling back to reveal her teeth again. Superboy gave his own short growl and pulled on her fingers so that they were out of his shoulder. Before he could do anything else, she retracted her fingers back, them still being above-average length as her side. She moved her posture so that she was slightly hunched over; her arms crossed in front of her chest and clenched fists. Her bangs moved slightly to finally reveal what her eyes looked like. Deep pools of crimson surrounded her iris and were still trained on the teens in front of her.

The Team watched in a mix of horror and astonishment as the back of Digits' shirt shifted to the middle, something moving beneath the skin on her back and stretching it. A twinge of pain appeared on the girl's face as her skin stretched and ripped up by her shoulders, two long, black rods emerging from her shoulders. Her back tore open more as six more black rods joined the other two. The rods began unfolding themselves and lowered to the ground, revealing that they were not rods, but long spider legs.

"Mother of God," Kid gasped, watching the legs unfold from her back. "She's part friggin spider!"

Digits hissed as the eight spider legs moved and stretched. The tips placed themselves onto the ground and stretched, lifting her into the air a couple inches. Digits moved her head so that her neck cracked and there was silence.

"RUN!"

The teens dashed away from the obviously peeved sister, Digits giving almost a roar as her spider legs moved to follow after them. The Team darted around corners and old, rusty machinery, Digits still trailing after them. Superboy stopped for a second and punched one of the machines to make it topple over, Digits having to come to a screeching halt so she wasn't crushed. She growled and expertly climbed over the mass of metal, not noticing a small electric spark from under it as she continued her chase.

Giving one mighty leap, Digits' spider legs threw her into the air, soaring over the group and landing in front of them with a slam. She growled and advanced towards them, the small hairs on her spider legs bristling as she did. Superboy roared and charged forwards, Aqualad and Kid Flash right behind him. Digits easily knocked the three back with her spider legs, pinning them to the ground by placing the tips of her legs on their chests. Artemis fired an arrow at the girl, but Digits simply swatted it away like an annoying bug. Robin stayed back with M'gann, the martian girl still weak from the bite on her neck. He tossed a bola at Digits' legs, wrapping around three of them, bringing and tying them together. Digits teetered slightly to the side, allowing the other boys to get out from under her spider legs.

"Tactical retreat, _now_!" Robin called, slamming a smoke bomb onto the floor.

Digits sputtered and coughed, tripping over her bound legs and slamming into the floor with a crash. As the smoke began to clear, Digits noticed two figures walking towards her and growled, fighting with the rope around her spider legs with her fingers.

"Calm down Digg, it's just me," her sister's voice called.

Sure enough, Black Widow emerged from the smoke, waving her hand in front of her face. The older sister walked over and easily broke the rope binding her sister, Digits muttering a 'thanks'. Folding her spider legs so that she could stand on her own two feet, Digits turned to her sister and glared.

"The brats got away," she growled, shifting her eyes to the open wall.

"Not all of them."

The two sisters turned around to see Arachnophobia riding up on the seven foot spider from before, a limp figure bound in thread laying on its back . Their smirks grew and Black Widow straightened.

"We head out now," she stated. "Thanks to super brat, this place is unstable; it'll probably blow in a couple minutes."

Digits and Arachnophobia nodded and followed after their sister, the triplets being followed by the hoard of other spiders from before.

The Team managed to get back into town, the majority of them panting from the fast paced running. Kid turned and looked at everyone with a raised eyebrow, but it fell when he realized they were one short.

"Where's Robin?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Just as the words left his mouth, the mill exploded into a flurry of flames and scrap metal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe? Let me know! :)


	2. Interrogation Tactics

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MA! The content is not suitable for younger audiences or readers of pure mind!**

I in no way own anything pertaining to Young Justice, Justice League, or DC Comics. All characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own Arachnophobia.  
.********************************************************************************

Robin's eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple times to let them adjust to the light over him. He groaned and tried to move, but found he couldn't. He began trashing around trying to get free when there was an eerie chuckle from his left. He turned his head and saw a shadowed figure sitting on top of a table about ten feet away from him.

"Where am I?" he demanded narrowing his eyes at them.

They chuckled again and slid off of the table, slowly walking over to stand in the light. Robin's eyes widened slightly and he pulled on his bindings, trying to get free.

"It's no use," the triplet stated. "Your bindings are created from pure woven spider silk. Even Superman would have an issue breaking it."

As she spoke, her eyes trailed up to his hands that were bound above his head, Robin following her gaze.

Above his head was a spider that was roughly the size of a domestic cat. He'd never seen a spider with its shape and colouring before, but sure enough, the thread it was weaving around his wrists was giving him issues.

"Beautiful creature isn't she?" the triplet questioned, reaching her hand out to stroke the spider's hair. "Darwin's bark spiders have only recently been discovered you know, barely a year old. Of course, they're not this size naturally, that's just me giving my babies their vitamins."

Robin's eyes narrowed as she stroked the spider with an almost affectionate face.

"You're Arachnophobia," he deduced.

"Well, well, well, you really _are_ smarter than you look," she mocked. "Now I'm intrigued to know what _else_you know about me or my sisters."

"I know everything about you that there is to know; your sisters' capture was a major achievement in the League's eyes," Robin shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"If capturing Widow was _such_ an achievement, then why did they let her get out so easily?" she questioned, leaning over the table to look at him closer. "Thrill of the hunt maybe? Or did it ever occur to you, that she _let_herself get caught because we were testing your precious League?"

Robin glared at her and she smirked, placing her elbows on the table.

"So, what exactly do you know about us, all mighty bird brain?" she asked, fingering his cape.

"Why are you so eager to know what _I_know?" he taunted.

Arachnophobia smirked and brought the corner of his cape up to her face, seeming to study it.

"Tell you what bird brain, you tell me what you know about _me_…" she paused and gave his a predatory smirk. "And I'll tell you what I know about you." She finished, walking over to the table she had been sitting on.

"Nice try, but you don't know anything about me," he laughed. "My civilian life is so buried that you'll never-"

"Richard Grayson. Thirteen years old. Lives in Gotham City alongside Bruce Wayne after his family was murdered by a mafia boss seeking to extort the circus that they were a part of-"

"Stop it-"

"Remains in Gotham and attends Gotham High as a freshman. In his spare time he dresses up in tights alongside his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman."

"Stop it!"

"Long times friends of Wallace West, A.K.A. Kid Flash, and Roy Harper, A.K.A. Speedy, or Red Arrow now I guess."

"I said STOP!" Robin yelled.

Arachnophobia smirked at him and snapped the small folder closed, walking over to the table again. "We have our ways for getting information," she claimed, placing a hand above his head and leaning towards his face. "_I_… have my ways of getting information."

Robin didn't reply, simply grinding his teeth together and resisting the urge to try and punch the older teen.

"No? Alright then." She walked away from the table again and over to the other one, carelessly throwing the folder onto it. "I guess I'll just have to _make_you talk."

She picked up a small jar from the table and walked over to the table, unscrewing the lid as she did so. When she was standing beside Robin, she reached her hand into the black substance that was inside and pulled it out. It wasn't a black substance however, but a mass of tiny spiders, smaller than a person's pinky nail.

"I don't usually use these guys, but you seem like a strong and hard headed kid, I'm sure you'll be able to handle them," she stated, twirling her hand as a couple spiders weaved their way around her fingers.

She lowered her hand to his head and Robin thrashed against the thread around his wrists and ankles. She extended a finger and placed it at the junction of his jaw and skull. The tiny spiders sped across the new plane and onto Robin's head, the boy feeling their tiny legs touching his hairline. They crawled around the shell of his ear and then into the cavern, making the boy jump and give a small shriek, Arachnophobia grinning the entire time.

It was horrible. Robin could feel the spiders crawling further and further into his ear canal, feeling like soon they would be crawling across his brain and out the other side of his head. Naturally, they could only go as far as his eardrum so they began pacing around, bumping into the walls of his ear and scratching against his eardrum.

The boy thrashed and swung his head, hoping that he'd manage to throw the tiny invaders out of his ear, but they stayed. He cracked his eyes open to see Arachnophobia simply watching with a smirk as he tried to make the literal noises in his head stop.

"Ready to talk?" she asked. "All you have to do is tell me how much you know about us."

Robin glared at her and clenched his eyes shut and clenching his hands into fists. Arachnophobia's smirk fell and was replaced with a pout. She huffed and picked up the jar of tiny spiders, uncapping the lid. She tapped on Robin's ear and instantly saw the boy's body relax slightly. A second later, the small spiders were crawling out of his ear canal and back onto her finger. She placed them back into the jar with their brothers and sisters and placed the jar onto the second table.

"Note to self, Invasion won't work on birds," she muttered. "I guess I'll have to do this myself."

She gave a short nod and Robin could feel his bonds tighten. Looking down to his ankles, he noticed more of the cat sized spiders there, pulling on the threads. His sight was brought back up when Arachnophobia knelt on the table and swung her leg so that she was straddling his waist.

The heat rose to Robin's cheeks, but he quickly shook his head and glared up at her and she smirked down at him.

"I'm not a very _proud_ girl, bird boy, so it'll _only_be you who gets affected by this."

Before Robin could question her words, her hands slid down to the utility belt around his waist. She raised an eyebrow and managed to snap it off, carelessly throwing it over her shoulder. Robin's eyes widened as she brought her hands back down and began poking and prodding around his lower abdomen.

"If it's anything like Batsy's-"

She stopped when her fingers found the hem of his top, making Robin's eyes widen. She pulled it up slightly and stopped, leaving just a sliver of his skin showing. She reached up and un-buckled his cape from his shoulders and slipped it off of his shoulders. She slowly slid her hands down his shoulders to his torso and Robin's face turned from suspicion to horror.

"W-w-what are you doing?" he yelped, trying to wriggle out from under her hands.

"Interrogating you," she replied like it was obvious. "Is it working yet?" she asked, sliding her fingers around the first clasp of his top.

"This isn't interrogation, this is sexual harassment!" he shot back at her.

"You say potato, I say potaato," she shrugged, unsnapping the clasp.

"S-s-stop! You're real name is Phoebe Hendrix!" Robin cried.

Arachnophobia's hands stopped and she placed them on either side of his head. "Keep going, boy wonder."

"Black Widow's name is Latvia Hendrix, and Digits' is Diana. You're all sixteen years old and you were born in Missouri. You were never viewed as a threat to the League until you were eleven years old when you started tearing North Dakota apart brick by brick. A couple of the League members jumped in to try and stop you, but you were too much to handle and you got away. They found you a month later in Arizona when you called them out. The original seven members of the League came down to try and calm you all, but you were too far gone. After what seemed like forever, the League managed to apprehend one of the sisters and the other two fled. They found out the triplet that they had caught was Black Widow, the leader of the triplets. She stayed in a youth penitentiary until she broke out several weeks ago."

Arachnophobia's smirk grew and she poked the boy's nose. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" she taunted. "Now that _that's_out of the way, how about we move onto the next topic."

Robin's eyes widened and he attempted to shrink away from the girl looming over him.

"Now that you got the info about _us_off of your chest, how about you tell me something about your little team?" she suggested.

Robin glared up at her and clenched his teeth. "Telling you something you already know is one thing, but I am _not_telling you about my friends!"

Arachnophobia raised an eyebrow and her smirk grew. "Hmm… I think I might be able to change your mind."

She returned her fingers to the clasps of his top, slowly snapping them open until the material was loose fitting. She slid her fingers down his torso until she reached the bottom of his top. She slipped her fingers underneath the material and dragged it up, making sure to keep her touches light. She could feel the boy under her shiver at the contact, this making her smirk grow. She slipped the top up until it was over his head and restricting his arms, leaving his torso bare to her eyes.

For only being thirteen years old, the kid was well sculpted. He had a small frame, appropriate for his age and size, and a flat plane for an abdomen. Arachnophobia licked her lips and her smirk shifted into a predatory grin.

"I'm _so_going to enjoy breaking this one," she muttered to herself.

She tapped the tips of her fingers down his arms to his pecs drumming a rhythm there. Robin continued to glare up at her from behind his mask, his cheeks having the tiniest trace of pink on them. Arachnophobia smirked and reached up to his face, tapping his nose again.

"You know, your file says you have blue eyes, but I'm not used to seeing blue eyes. What do yours look like I wonder…?" she teased, fingering the edges of the small mask.

Robin's eyes widened and he moved his head back and forth, trying to keep his mask on his face. She managed to sneak a finger under the corner and pull it off of his face. A pout covered her face when she noticed that he had his eyes clenched shut.

"You're such a party pooper Grayson," she whined. "But a really studly looking party pooper none the less."

She dragged her fingernail up his jugular to his jaw and up to his ear, and then slowly slid it across his cheek to the bottom corner of his eye. She raised her hand up and gripped the hair on the crown of his head, tilting his head back and up slightly. Licking her lips again, she slammed them against his, keeping her eyes open.

As soon as her lips touched his, his eyes shot open in shock, ending in him looking right into her own eyes, light blue meeting crimson red. Arachnophobia pulled away from him, leaving the boy panting underneath her, his face quite pink.

"Hmm, I was expecting better eyes… oh well. Beggars can't be choosers," she sighed.

Robin continued to look up at her with a dumbfounded look. She smirked and leaned back down, gripping his hair again, this time, hard enough to make him wince the tiniest bit.

"What's the matter bird brain? Don't tell me that was your first kiss…" she studied his face and eyes and her smirk grew. "It was!" she cooed. "Well, you should feel honoured that you got it stolen by me! I _do_have several fully grown men chasing after me you know."

"Yeah, for your rap sheet, not a romantic relationship," Robin shot back, glaring up at her.

"You didn't deny it," she sang.

"Deny what?" he dared to ask, giving her an accusing look.

She brought her head down to his, moving her mouth so that is was beside his ear. "That you liked it."

"W-w-what! I-I-I didn't like it! N-no! W-w-what!"

Arachnophobia laughed at the boy's stuttering, sitting back on her calves and holding her stomach.

"You're so innocent it's sad!" she laughed. "I'll break you yet!"

Robin's eyes widened more as her hands returned to his chest, slowly dragging her fingertips down to his abdomen, her long nails leaving pink lines the way down. She got to the hem of his tights and looked up at him. Robin's face paled.

"N-n-n-no! N-no! NO!" he cried, desperately thrashing around, trying to get her away from him.

She smirked at his thrashing and brought her head down to his chest. She nipped at the skin of his collar bone, earning a yelp from the boy under her. While she nipped at his skin, she slipped her hand under the waistband on his tights, resting her fingers right on his upper thigh. She slid her other hand down and began to slide the tights down the boy's muscled legs. Robin tried to press his legs closer to the table so that she couldn't take them off, but she still managed to slide them down to his lower calves.

Arachnophobia straightened and looked down at the flustered boy below her. He was glaring up at her, his bangs hanging in a way that some-what covered his eyes, making him look _very_tempting. She slowly let her eyes crawl down his body, now only being covered by a pair of boxers.

"This… is going to be a scene to remember… for a very long time."

She brought her head down again, this time to the side of his neck. She licked along the boy's jugular, making him jump. She grazed her teeth along his skin and could feel his body tense. She shifted her eyes so that she could see his face, noticing his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth clenched making her smirk. She brought her mouth back down to his neck and brought her hand back up into his hair. Gripping his hair, she tilted his head to the side and bit down on the sensitive skin at the junction of his shoulder and neck, Robin jumping and giving a sharp yelp.

"You'll break eventually little birdy," she whispered into his ear. "And when you do, I'll be the one making you squeal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe? Let me know! :)


End file.
